Stigma of Revolution
by Ezekiel Zeta Stigma
Summary: During the coup centered on the Africa Tower, the entire world is both astonished and shocked to discover the existence of a new Gundam. But for Celestial Being, Katheron, and the Innovators, it means something else...the beginning of the end.
1. The Emergence of Stigma

Gundam 00

**-Stigma of Revolution-**

**secret location**

**14 hours after the destruction of the**

**First Memento Mori**

"Ouch, that has got to leave a mark." The sixteen year old boy reclining on the couch looking at the screen of an old fashioned laptop. On screen, was the wreckage of the now destroyed satellite weapon. But despite Celestial Being's intervention, the danger was not yet gone. A second satellite weapon, identical to the first, was in position not far from the Africa Tower. And with the word of a coup in preparation, it was simply a disaster waiting to happen.

"Okay world, it is time for a new Gundam to make an entrance."

**6 Days Later**

**Africa Tower**

**Federation Coup d'etat**

"This is a message to all citizens here," proclaimed the voice over the loud speaker. "I am Colonel Hank Hercury of the Earth Sphere Federation Forces Information Operations Center. My comrades and I have taken control of this station. We are now in control of the garrison forces, the life support system, the linear trains, and the Solar Power Generation System. We have but one objective, to inform the world of the brutality of the A-Laws, the Federation's Autonomous Pease-Keeping Force, so that the people may decide whether they are truly in the right. Are you aware that under the guise of eliminating anti-government forces they have massacred millions of people in cold blood? Do you know how many innocent people have been killed, in their bid to reorganize the middle east? It's all true, you have been handed a false peace by the Federation's information control, and without even knowing it, you have all been living in a dictatorship. While we are disclosing these facts to the world, I'm afraid that your lives will be in our hands. Go ahead and despise me if you wish. But let me make something perfectly clear. As soldiers, we're sworn to protect the interests of the Federation's citizens, and that's why correcting the mistakes of a misguided government and military is also the sworn duty of a soldier."

**Ptolemaios II**

**Northern Africa**

"The Federation Assembly has received a claim of responsibility and a list of demands from the Anit-Government Forces who took control of the Africa Tower's Low Orbital Station. In exchange for the release of the citizens still in the station, they have demanded the 'disillusion' of the Assembly, the release of 45,000 anti-government activists, and $100,000,000,000 (U.S.)."

"Please turn that off," snapped Tieria Erde. Mileina turned it off, but that didn't ease the tension. They had just gotten out of a bitter fight with the A-Laws, the Ptolemaios was still damaged, and to top it off; Setsuna and his 00-Gundam were still missing.

"What do we do Sumeragi?" Tactical forecaster, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, remained silent for a moment, deep in thought, then she spoke out loud.

"The Innovators have complete control of Veda, so then, how did they fail to notice the planning of this incident?"

"Are you suggesting they predicted the coup de'tat, but then let it go ahead?" asked Feldt Grace.

"It is a possibility."

"But since the A-Laws are getting involved, we can't just sit back," Lasse Aeon pointed out.

"Also, the real masterminds behind the A-Laws are the Innovators," Tieria (an Innovade) reminded. Sumeragi thought about it for a moment before saying: "Regardless what the situation is, we have no choice but to go there. Furthermore, when Setsuna finds out about the coup-"

"He'd head there," concluded Lock-on Stratos from the back of the room with the other Gundam Meisters. Lasse stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles.

"Well, lets get to it."

**Africa Tower**

The A-Laws had just dropped a batch of their military Automatons (mechanized anti-personnel weapons) onto the outside of the Low Orbital Station. But the coup de'tat force quickly responded and activated the defense system when the Automatons broke through the bulkhead walls. One of the Automatons managed to avoid destruction however. This one navigated its way to a control console, plugged in its connector arm, and accessed the station's surveillance feed.

tap tap tap "Hey, tin can that supposedly can't do anything except kill people, I'm talking to you." The machine unplugged, turned around, then froze solid as a stranger slipped an old-fashioned USB port into a section on the still extended connector arm.

The program should activate in a few minutes, the stranger thought, prepare for something you never expected…

…Innovators.

**AGUNDAMA**

"More Automatons are approaching the gravity blocks sir!"

"Secure the pre-planned route then start escorting the citizens onto the trains!" Hercury commanded.

Colonel Sergei Smirnov, a private messenger for the Federation and a close friend of Hercury, watched on as his old comrade managed the situation.

"The Automatons are attacking the citizens sir!" announced a soldier from a computer desk.

"They what?" Sergei couldn't believe his hears, nor apparently did Hercury.

"They programmed the Automatons for _Kill-Mode_?"

"The first linear train has begun departure sir," another soldier announced.

"You were planning to release the citizens from the very start," Smirnov realized, then turning to Hercury, "Then what is the point of all this?"

"I told you, I'm going to open the citizen's eyes by having them witness the atrocities of the A-Laws."

**BGUNDAMB**

As the chaos proceeded as expected, a lone figure ran down a corridor to one of the auxiliary hangers. He entered then climbed a rigging so he could reach a computer that he attached to a link to the station's network. Good, that's all done. Only one thing was left to do. And that required him to wait for the right moment.

**Advanced European Union News (AEUN)**

Several Casualties Result from Terrorism

These images were recorded by the Autonomous Peacekeeping Forces within the Africa Tower.

_Two still shots of the Coup de'tat Forces guarding groups of hostages. Then two motion picture shots of the soldiers shooting the citizens in place of the Automatons._

**Africa Tower**

"What? But these are-" Smirnov gasped.

**AEUN**

The terrorists have begun killing the citizens. The assembly is curren-BLEEP- ussing wheth-ZEET-Autono-MORNP

**Africa Tower**

"Great! Now we can't understand what their next move will be," Smirnov complained.

"No, this is something else," said Hercury. "An independent has found a way to disrupt the media."

**AEUN and all other media networks**

Greetings. Forgive me for this unorthodox method of communication, but I just had to interfere.

_A white background with a blue circle with a red "V" over it appeared on screen._

Personally, I think terrorism is the third worst thing a person can do. However, I would like you to see something.

_Two segments of the Africa Tower footage, side-by-side._

Here is a man and a women getting shot as they run past some "terrorists" followed by a single terrorist mowing down a fleeing couple. Gosh, how terrible! But wait, what are those shapes on the floor by each person? *audible gasp* Why those would be shadows everyone: a darkened shape on a surface that falls behind somebody or something blocking the light. Wait, what did I just say? Hold on, *another gasp* Look-At-This.

_Images are slightly enhanced to reveal light-and-shadow positioning._

The shadows are acting as if there are at least two different light sources that don't dissolve into each other. aka…THESE IMAGES HAVE BEEN TAMPERED WITH!

**Onboard a carrier in the Indian Ocean**

"What?" Patrick Colasour was an ego-centric, but he wasn't dumb. "Kati! Did you see that!" Kati Mannequin, couldn't answer. She had always been uneasy about her position with the A-Laws, but this was just…

**Space Outside the Africa Tower**

The Katheron and Coup De'tat Forces were breathing easier, and even cheering, at the footage. The truth, at least a little, was coming out at last! The A-Laws on the other hand were ranged from sudden fear and guilt, to disbelief, to absolute confusion.

**AEUN and others**

_A white background with a blue circle with a red "V" over it (Veritas' logo)._

This kind of thing makes me sick to my stomach. Ever since that joint-exercise in the Chinese desert four and a half years ago. Since then, a lot has happened. First and foremost, a second group of Gundams appeared with a more radical agenda that contradicted Celestial Being's doctrine. This resulted in increased hatred of Celestial Being, which in turn forced the world to unite in the name of dealing with terrorists. Nothing wrong with that, except that because of the "terrorist and anti-government problem," the Federation established the A-Laws. Unlike the FBI or Interpol, the A-Laws were given free reign over what their policies are. This, and a little ribbon of control over the media, allowed the A-Laws to become the equivalent of the twentieth century SS of Germany. Celestial Being has come back to repent for their sin and you idiots just ignore all this in the name of comfort. I've had enough of this.

My name is Veritas Stigma, and I am the Gundam Meister of a new era.

**Africa Tower**

**Auxiliary Hanger 37AO**

And that's my queue. Veritas powered up his mobile suit and aimed his main gun at the hanger door.

"I always wanted to go out with a bang," he said to himself, pulling the trigger.

The hanger door exploded and everyone in the immediate area saw the Mobile Suit, black-on-white color scheme and emitting golden GN particles.

"This is the Shadow Gundam!" Veritas announced through a speacil intercom system that broadcasted his words within a 30-mile radius, "and I am a Gundam Meister that will ignite the Great Revolution, all in accordance to the Master Plan!"


	2. Victory and Defeat

Gundam 00

_"Every generation needs a new revolution." - Thomas Jefferson_

_**Africa Tower**_

_The hanger door exploded and everyone in the immediate area saw the Mobile Suit, black-on-white color scheme and emitting golden GN particles._

_"This is the Shadow Gundam!" Veritas announced through a speacil intercom system that broadcasted his words within a 30-mile radius, "and I am a Gundam Meister that will ignite the Great Revolution, all in accordance to the Master Plan!"_

**CGUNDAMC**

Almost as soon as the Shadow Gundam appeared, the A-Laws began sending their Aheads to attack. The new Gundam dived so that it was flying within the mess of cables and small structures connecting the Low Orbital Station to the main pillar. An Ahead got into position right above the Gundam, ready to take it out in one shot, before the Gundam unexpectedly…

"What the-?"

"Pilot, is something wrong?"

"The Gundam, it just…dropped off my sensors."

"That's because you never use your _eyes,_ you second-generation GNX (jinx) hoodlum!" The Gundam suddenly reappeared and severed the Ahead in two with a GN-blade. All the other Aheads were now moving to avoid getting close to the Tower while trying to keep the Gundam in check. Very smart, but it didn't do much good. The Shadow Gundam continued to disappear, reappear and destroy an Ahead, then vanish again. In the cockpit, Veritas was (in a incorrect sense of the word) having fun. Perhaps it was his first mission and everything was going so well. The coup de'tat forces and Katheron will manage to get the civilians to safety, the Innovators will be frustrated beyond comparison, the A-Laws will soon be losing their control over the government and the populace, and his Gundam was so unique that the A-Laws completely helpless against him (or rather, helpless this time around; next time he probably won't be so lucky).

**Ptolemaios II**

Celestial Being looked on at the action unfolding on their computer screens. They had just picked up Setsuna F. Seiei after his skirmish with Mr. Bushido and were now watching the footage being sent to them via Katheron.

"Great, it is just like Team Trinity all over again," Allelujah Haptism complained, rubbing his mismatched eyes.

"I don't think so," said Sumeragi, looking closely at the footage. "Unlike the Thrones, this Gundam appears to be emitting genuine GN particles. The only way anyone could achieve an actual GN Drive would be to have a link of some kind to Aeolia Schenburg."

"Could he be a rogue Innovator?" asked Setsuna. Teiria shook his head.

"Highly unlikely; if he was, then he would've been flying a model similar to the Thrones."

"So what do we do?" Lockon Stratos looked at Sumeragi for an answer.

"This 'Veritas' seems to know what he's doing. I guess we just wait until the civilians have reached safety."

**Space around**

**Africa Tower's**

**Low Orbital Station**

12...13...14...15...16...huh…guess that was the last one. The remaining A-Laws have withdrawn. Veritas leaned back, sighing in relief.

"Intervention complete," he said to himself. But he shouldn't rest for too long, he had to get back to Nexus Halos and wait for things to play out. He turned the Shadow around and started heading off. But then one of the alert lights started blinking. What the heck? He brought up the Alert Camera footage and then gasped in shock. "What the hell? I thought Setsuna was supposed to destroy that thing!" He started to panic, then pressed a button labeled "ceR" and navigated his Gundam toward the Orbital Elevator.

**Ptolemaios II**

Sumeragi suddenly gasped.

"Feldt, bring up the air speed data for within 30 kilometers of the Tower!"

"Huh? Yes Ma'am." The data was then posted on-screen.

"What? No…no way!"

"Sumeragi, what is it?" asked Lockon Stratos.

"They…the A-Laws are preparing their forces for falling debris! Which means…that they have another satellite weapon!"

**Orbital Elevator**

Hercury and Smirnov piloted their mobile suits down the inside of the elevator shaft. Below them the Linear Trains continued to head to the surface at their fastest speed. When they noticed the regular Federation Forces positioning themselves for falling debris they instantly ordered a full evacuation.

"I still don't believe that the A-Laws built a another satellite weapon, much less use it against their own citizens," Smirnov said.

"You must agree that it's not that far from believable though," Hercury pointed out. They continued to fly down, almost in sync with the Trains. "Come on," Hercury ushered, "faster, faster!"

**Ptolemaios II**

"Why can't we go up there and take it out?" Setsuna argued. "We have the O-Raiser now, we don't need a complex plan like last time."

"I would do exactly that," Sumeragi snapped, "but we just don't have enough time here."

"So we are going to do the next best thing?" Lockon pondered.

"Correct," Sumeragi replied, now pointing toward the digital map on the floor of the bridge. "We'll set up a make-shift safety net centered on these three areas. These areas have very high populations. I will also send out a plea video to all other factions to do the same. I admit it's a gamble, but I don't think the regular forces are just going to stand down while innocent civilians die at the hand of a falling Orbital Elevator."

"I'm coming too," spoke Marie Parfacy. This made Alleluia nervous and partially shocked.

"But Marie, I promised the Colonel that-"

"It's okay Alleluia," she soothed, holding both of his hands in her's. "This isn't a fight. It's a rescue mission." Alleluia remained unsure for a few seconds, but then smiled as he brought Marie into a tight embrace.

"Ahem," Sumeragi cleared her throat, "Alright then, 00 and Saravee will protect the settlement closest to the Tower, Arios and the GN-Archer will protect area two, and Cherudim will handle area three. Ptolemy will patrol the outside of the areas to try and protect anyone else who happens to be in danger."

**Orbital Elevator**

"Crap!" Veritas turned the Shadow Gundam this way and that, trying to avoid hitting any part of the Elevator. Clang! He hit a section of cable. "Crap!" Clunk! Something hit the Gundam from above. "Double crap!" Then when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he looked down at the footage from his Alert Cam.

**DGUNDAMD**

On the Orbital Ring, Memento Mori was aimed…and fired at a point just below the center of the Low Orbital Station, right though the center of the Tower.

**EGUNDAME**

"Crap-crap-crappity-crap, CRAP!" Veritas increased the Gundam's speed and brought his blaster out in front. Darn, he should've known that Setsuna wouldn't have destroyed it. Besides, he didn't exactly destroy it last time. Some fragments of the Elevator began falling around him. He had to make sure at least one of the Trains survived. He continued down, shooting one of his blasters every few seconds to blast away some debris that happened to be in his way. Is that…yes, a Tieren Taozi and a Federation mobile suit. He adjusted the frequency on his radio.

"Colonel Smirnov, come in, do you read me?" He registered an audible gasp before he answered.

"That voice, you're younger than that Gundam pilot. Who are you?"

"Never mind that, the Tower has begun auto-purging! Have one of the Trains detach from the rail."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" The collapsing Tower was catching up (or in this case, down) to both the diving mobile suits and the Trains. Veritas pulled ahead of the Trains and waited. One of the Trains then popped off the track and started to free fall. Veritas moved to the Train and took hold of it before continuing down.

"Come on," Hercury urged the seemingly slow Linear Trains, but to no avail.

"No!" The Tower's auto-purge system was designed to keep the orbital ring intact in the case of any and all serious damage to the Tower's outer shell. But the Linear Train tracks are part of the outer shell. And without the ability to carry a Train, there was nothing Smirnov or Hercury could do…except watch as the Trains fell off the collapsing tracks.


	3. Surviving Auto-Purge

Those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable.

-John F. Kennedy

**Africa Tower**

_The Tower's auto-purge system was designed to keep the orbital ring intact in the case of any and all serious damage to the Tower's outer shell. But the Linear Train tracks are part of the outer shell. And without the ability to carry a Train, there was nothing Smirnov or Hercury could do…except watch as the Trains fell off the collapsing tracks._

**Surface at the base of the Africa Tower**

The Katheron and Coup d'etat forces were trying to make a break for it. They ran into the regular forces in the process though. The fighting was beginning to get intense. In the middle of it all however, the communications were disrupted and they were all presented with the image of a masked woman with long brown hair wearing a white and purple uniform.

"Attention all units! I am Sumeragi Lee Noriega, and I am the Tactical Forecaster of Celestial Being. I know that there is a lot of confusion, but you all must listen to what I have to say. There are three densely populated areas within range of falling debris. We don't care what you do afterwards, but please listen to me and work together for the duration of the debris fall."

**Indian Ocean**

"Cujo?" Kati Mannequin was staring at the image of her old friend. Even though her face was covered, Kati still recognized her. So she was the strategist for that group. "I'm giving new orders," she announced. "All mobile suit teams launch and protect the settlements at all costs!"

_When this is all over, we are going to have a little chat…_

…_Cujo!_

**Settlement 1**

"Are you ready, Setsuna?"

"Affirmative; OO, commencing disaster-intervention mission." Double-O and Seraphim came into the area just as debris began falling. Seraphim charged a large amount of compressed GN particles and launched them at a large pile of debris as OO began shooting anything that was falling from the sky.

"Hang in there Saji."

"Right Setsuna."

**Settlement 2**

Arios and the GN-Archer separated just as they came into the area.

"Just be careful Marie," Allelujah reminded.

"You too, Allelujah."

**Settlement 3**

"Well, here goes nothing," Lockon sighed, readying Cheridum for the incoming debris fall. "Lockon Stratos, targeted and firing!"

**Africa Tower**

A hole was blown in the lower section of the tower, and out flew the mobile suits piloted by Hercury and Smirnov.

"I was such a fool."

"Don't blame yourself Hercury," said Smirnov. "There was no way you could've foreseen the actions of the A-Laws."

"Perhaps…but all those people."

"At least one train made it through, all thanks to that Gundam. Now…if only we can find him."

"Colonel, look out!" a different voice shouted over the radio as a laser blast shot over Hercury's mobile suit. A piece of debris was blown apart just a few feet above his suit.

"Thanks soldier, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, just repay us by watching your heads and destroy as many falling rocks as possible. Even with Celestial Being helping, it will be hell before the debris stops coming down."

"Is that right?" Smirnov pondered. _It's just like the incident at the orbital station. _"Soma."

"You alright Sergei?"

"Hmph! I am now!"

**Settlement 1**

"Setsuna, above us!" Saji yelled in alarm as a fifty-foot long beam came hurtling down. A salvo of energy blasts shot across the sky and slammed into the chunk of debris, which blew apart into smaller pieces.

"It's alright," Tierria reported, "it's the Katheron and Coup d'etat forces." Out-dated mobile suits and differently colored GNXs moved in and begun firing their weapons at the falling sky.

**Settlement 2**

"Allelujah, 3 o'clock!" Marie shouted. Allelujah turned fast and fired the last of Arios' missiles. Most of them hit their mark, but a lot of debris was still heading down to earth. A flight of official GNXs suddenly appeared and destroyed the remainder. Among them was a Terriren Taozi. "Colonel!" Marie called out in joy.

"Lieutenant Peries?"

"Colonel, it's me!"

"Soma? What are you doing in a mobile suit?"

"We're not fighting Colonel, it's a rescue mission!" The colonel shook his head as he chuckled lightly. Figures really, it would've been only a matter of time before she got involved in some sort of combat.

"We're glad you decided to show up," said Allelujah, piloting Arios so it was beside the GN Archer, "I just used up the last of my missiles."

"Right," said Smirnov, "in that case we're going to help you."

**Settlement 3**

Lockon released his shield bits and blasted a large hole in the debris fall. More laser blasts flew past him as a flight of A-Law Aheads came into the area.

"Attention GUNDAM pilot," squaked a voice over the radio, "I am A-Laws Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov. We are currently under orders to assist you in protecting the settlements within range of the debris fall, but if you decide to harm us in any way, shape, or form, then we will have no choice to eliminate you. Is that understood?" Lockon actually laughed, startling the A-Laws pilots who were listening in.

"Finally, someone from the A-Laws with some sense in them! Very well then, its a deal."

"No it isn't!" a feminine voice almost screamed. "Lieutenant, why are you trying to reason with a terrorist from Celestial Being?"

"Louise-"

"The GUNDAMs destroyed my family!" This was just getting uncomfortable, Lockon had enough.

"Just one question lady, _where_ did we destroy your family?"

"As if you don't know! It was a wedding in Spain!"

"A wedding?" This made Lockon pause for a moment, remembering. Yes, there was a Gundam attack in Spain. He heard about it again when Tierria was teaching him how to pilot Cheridum. Tierria told him about the GUNDAM Thrones, who just attacked everything. The attack in Spain actually happened for no apparent reason. "I see, you were one of the Thrones' targets."

"I was what?"

"Big trouble! Big trouble!" Haro called out. Lockon looked up to see three extremely large segments of debris.

"Oh I don't think so! Shield Bits!" Cheridum's shield bits then clustered around the segments and detonated. Two of the segments were destroyed but the third made it through. "No! Dammit no!" He flew Cheridum to the segment and slammed into it. "Haro, initiate Trans-Am and divert all energy to the thrusters!"

"Roger, roger." The Gundam shimmered bright red as it held the segment in mid-air, no longer falling toward the earth. Andrei and two other A-Laws came forward and fired at the segment, which disintegrated in the laser fire.

"Thanks, I needed that," Lockon thanked with relief.

"Lets just do our jobs and get out of here," Andrei snapped.

"Agreed. Alright then, Lockon Stratos, targeted and firing!"

**overlooking the debris fall area**

"Okay then," Veritas Stigma looked on from his perch in the lower atmosphere, his Shadow Gundam clinging to what was left of the Africa Tower. "Looks like everything is wrapping up nicely. Too bad about the second satellite weapon, I probably should've known better. Oh well, time to head back to Nexus Halos."


	4. Reunions

Rebellion against tyrants is obedience to God.

-Benjamin Franklin

**Africa Tower  
>after the debris fall<strong>

"What a mess," said Lasse from the helm of the Ptolemios II. Sumeragi, Feldt, and Lasse looked over the wreckage of the once beautiful landscape that was situated around the Tower. Mileina, being exhausted, had just left for her room and Anew continued to look over the data streaming to her station.

"Saravee has just docked with Ptolemy. Cheridum and 00 are still patrolling and Arios and the GN-Archer seem to be conversing with a unit from the coup d'etat forces," Anew announced.

"Very well," said Sumeragi, "tell the remaining Gundams to take their time upon return, but be careful."

* * *

><p>Arios and the GN-Archer hovered in mid-air next to a Terriren Taozi.<p>

"So Soma, or...Marie, sorry...force of habit, you and your friend decided to intervene."

"I promised that she wouldn't be fighting," said Allelujah, "and I have done just that. It has been quite rough though."

"You're telling me Gundam pilot. Oh, by the way, since we're now on official speaking-terms, what's your name?"

"Allelujah Haptism, former subject E-57 of the Super-Human Institute Labs."

"I see, so that is how you two know each other. I'm sorry that you had to go through all that."

"Sergei," announced an unfamiliar voice. The colonel responded: "Yes Hercury?"

"The remnant is withdrawing to a safe-point. We can't exactly wait for you."

"I understand. Go on without me Hank, I'm probably going to stay with these guys for a while."

"Right, wish you luck colonel." And with that, the three pilots looked to see a flight of four Coup d'etat GNXs flying off.

"Did you mean what you said?" Allelujah asked.

"Of course I did, considering I'm now a wanted anti-government agent. Besides, I never really got the chance to know the other Peries."

"I'm glad," said Marie, feeling Soma inside her crying out with joy, "welcome to Celestial Being Colonel."

* * *

><p>Double-0 flew over the ruined ground, eyeing the last of the evacuations with long-range sensors.<p>

"We did it Saji," said Setsuna.

"Yeah, we did, didn't we." Saji then noticed something. "Setsuna, two A-Laws mobile suits."

"I see them. Don't worry, we just have to keep our distance. Now is probably a good time to return to-"

"Halt Gundam!" The two mobile suits leveled with 00 and froze just 14 yards away from them.

"Now what?" Saji demanded. Setsuna ignored him and tuned in to match the A-Laws' frequency.

"What do you want?"

"Just answer a question Gundam," the voice replied right before another voice, higher in octave and filled with an obvious hatred, abruptly cut off whatever the next sentence was.

"Which Gundam is responsible for the attacks in Spain!" Setsuna and Saji were both took a sharp intake of breath. Setsuna gestured to Saji to not say anything and he nodded.

"Louise Halevy," said Setsuna in a calm voice, "is revenge the only reason you joined the A-Laws?"

"Everything is ruined because of you! Your the reason we all suffer, Celestial Being!"

"What about Saji?" He heard an audible gasp on the other end and continued. "When I said I met Saji in space, I meant it. He was working on colony development at Proud."

"Proud?"

"That's right, and the A-Laws came in and practically massacred everyone who was there with military automatons!" He paused for a moment, letting this all sink in. "When did you join the A-Laws? Just recently? Or did you join right after they were established?"

"What are you doing?!" Saji whispered, aghast at Setsuna's actions. Setsuna gave him a look and continued.

"You blame Celestial Being and the Gundams for the reason the world is twisted, but have you ever wondered what the reason was for Celestial Being's existence? Have you ever seen a battlefield? War ruins everything in its path, and politicians do nothing to stop it without attempting to take what they want first! The Thrones destroyed your family and you decided to get revenge by joining an organization that is all too willing to sacrifice hundreds, if not thousands, of innocent civilians in order to accomplish their goals? I thought you changed over the years after meeting you with Saji in Tokyo, but you haven't changed at all. You are just a fed-up, spoiled brat who just can't stand things not going the way you wan-"

"He's alive..."

"What?" Setsuna was rather taken aback. It was obvious that she was shaken, but the way she spoke.

"Tell me!" Louise demanded, eyes brimming with tears, "TELL ME THAT SAJI IS ALIVE! PLEASE!"

"Setsuna..." Saji whispered, but he paid no notice.

"Did you even write to him in the past four years?"

Saji just couldn't believe his ears, he actually said that. What the heck was he doing? In her own mobile suit, Louise's eyes were over-flowing with tears, her chest heaving.

"I...I...pu-please...su-Sa-j-ji!"

"Warrent officer!" said the voice in the other A-Laws mobile suit. "What the hell did you just do Gundam pilot?"

"I'm a Gundam Miester," Setsuna replied, "and as far as my actions are concerned, I'm on one side and you two are on the other-"

"LOUISE!" Everything seemed to freeze as Saji, unable to hold his silence anymore, cried out from his seat in the O-Raiser. Louise continued to cry, but she stopped heaving enough for her to focus on the voice she hadn't heard for a very long time.

"Sa...ji...?"

"I'm sorry Louise!" Saji confessed. "I should've been there for you! Instead I went into space an left you alone! I should've been there to support you! I know what it's like to loose your family! I-SHOULD-HAVE-BEEN-THERE!"

"Saji..."

Inside of Lieutenant Smirnov's GNX, Andre heard a minute beeping noise and switched his frequency so that he was talking to Kati Manneqiun. "Yes Colonel?"

"We're withdrawing, please return to the carrier."

"Umm...yes ma'm, right away."

"Is something wrong Smirnov?"

"I don't...think so...can you give me 60 seconds?"

"Very well," and Kati ended the transmission.

Louise in the mean time was struggling with the overwhelming feelings inside her head. _Saji was at Proud...colony development...he's alive...Saji is... _"Saji?"

"Louise."

"You were never one of Celestial Being's right?"

"Right."

"...What happened...at Proud?"

"Well...I almost died. If it wasn't for Setsuna, I would be dead."

"I see..." Louise found her self at a crossroad, in more ways than one. "Lieutenant?"

"Yes Warrant Officer?"

"Can you do something for me?"


	5. New Angels

A revolution is an idea which has found its bayonets.  
>-Napoleon Bonaparte<p>

**Ptolemios II**

"So, if it isn't the Wild Bear who tried steal a Gundam," said Sumeragi, standing before Smirnov with a bemused expression on her face. She then gave a light smile and inclined her head. "I am Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Celestial Being's Tactical Forecaster, welcome aboard the Ptolemios." The two then shook hands as Smirnov responded.

"I'm grateful. Former Colonel Sergei Smirnov of both the United Earth Sphere Federation and the Human Reform League. Though I'm guessing that you already knew that." Sumeragi laughed.

"Five years ago, I recognized your tactics from the Solar Power Wars."

"Oh, I see, so you used to be in the military before you joined Celestial Being. I guess you just got tired of war right?" Sumeragi hesitated a moment before making a gesture.

"Please, this way, once Double-O returns, we will be headed straight to space again."

* * *

><p>On the bridge, Sumeragi introduced Smirnov to the rest of the crew. Smirnov's interest was actually stirred by the gunner.<p>

"Lasse Aeon...forgive me if I'm wrong, but by any chance are you related to Mikhas Aeon?"

"That dirty flea-bag? He was my uncle. I used to live and work for the Solntsevo Mafia. It was good living but it wasn't the kind of life I wanted. So when Celestial Being invited me to join, I accepted."

"No way!" Mileina awed, "You were in the mafia?" And that went on for a few minutes before everyone else could settle down. Smirnov however felt quite refreshed. So this was what life was like in a armed organization without strict codes of conduct. Truth be told, it didn't appear to be all that bad. He could get used to this easy.

"Double-O is returning," said Anew Returner, then she noticed something. "It looks like they're...carrying someone."

"Another new arrival? Well that's just great," said Sumeragi with a loud sigh, "I guess I have my work cut out for me."

* * *

><p>Double-O landed and docked after Setsuna placed Louise down on the catwalk. The meanwhile, Saji docked the O-Raiser, got out without unplugging Red Haro, ran down to the hanger, and almost slammed into the door before it fully slid open. Saji and Louise were now staring at each other, neither of them moving, and both still had their faces covered. Saji moved first, slowly raising his hands to his helmet and lifting it off his head before lowering it to chest level. Louise hesitated then followed suit as Saji's helmet came off, only she kept her eyes shut until her arms were relaxed. Her eyes opened and the two of them starred at each other. Setsuna stayed in 00's cockpit and watched on and Sumeragi quietly entered the hanger, but wisely decided not to interfere.<p>

"Saji..."

"Louise..." Both had tears in their eyes and both could feel emotions churning inside themselves. Saji was afraid that Louise might actually hate him for what had transpired, and Louise was struggling with the concept that Saji was not with Celestial Being and that something called "the Thrones" were responsible for the death of her family. She took a hesitant step forward and he copied the motion. They repeated this twice before they both broke into a run and flung their arms around each other, tears streaming down their faces.

"Oh Louise," Saji whispered into her hair, "everything is going to be alright Louise. I promise, we're both going to make it through all this."

"Saji..." Louise cried into his throat. Saji felt Louise shudder against him and felt her knees buckle. They both sank to the floor, Louise continued to sob and clung to Saji as though she would die if she let go of him. And Saji continued to hold her to his chest, gently raising a hand to stroke her hair.

**Nexus Halos**

Veritas Stigma exited his personal hanger and went to the computer room. There was actually a total of 20 computer rooms and a central hub, but only seven of them could allow Veritas to interact directly with the Federation without having to sneak past Veda. He loaded a video disc, brought up some programs he created before hand, trimmed them a bit to adjust for the situation (the Africa Tower still "fell" after all), and initiated the transmission sequence.

He smiled, thinking of how the broadcast would filter through Earth's communication networks within the span of roundabout fifteen minutes or so, load at all media distribution stations, then auto-initiate the actual broadcast ten minutes afterward.

"Just one step closer to a Universal Revolution," he said to himself. Then he thought to himself for a moment before saying aloud: "I wonder how the Seraphim Brothers and Shade are doing. I know full-well that Shadow will succeed with minimal effort."


	6. Veritas News Network: Special Report

_"The Revolution is not an apple that falls when it is ripe. You have to make it fall."  
>-Che Guevara<br>_

**Ptolemios II**

Sumeragi sat down in her chair. Everyone had finally settled down a bit and Ptolemy was headed back into space. Setsuna came onto the bridge.

"So, how is Saji doing?" Sumeragi asked.

"He's in the O-Raiser hanger, he's doing alright."

"And that girl?"

"Miss Halvey is still in her room."

"I can imagine," Sumeragi admitted, "she's probably still going over everything in her mind."

"Sumeragi," Lasse spoke up, "would it help to show them all the information we have on the Thrones?"

"I don't know, that would be a sensitive area." Sumeragi then turned to Feldt. "Feldt, would you mind going to Miss Halvey's room. She's actually the one we need to worry the most about."

* * *

><p>Allelujah, Marie, and Sergei were sitting round a table in a meeting room. Most of the talking was done by Allelujah and Sergei though, accounts of all that transpired five years ago. In the end, Smirnov simply shook his head.<p>

"Simply unbelievable, all that fighting to end war and now look at us." Allelujah gave a light chuckle.

"I've been thinking that ever since I found out Marie was alive." The door slid open and Lockon came in.

"So...this is where you've been all this time."

"Oh, Smirnov, this is Lockon Stratus, Miester of Gundam Cherudim." Sergei nodded in introduction.

"Pleased to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, are you from a civilian background?"

"What makes you think that?" Lockon asked with his arms crossed.

"Your stature isn't that of a soldier. Not exactly untrained, but more relaxed, no apparent form of strictness in your stance. I'm an old soldier, like I told that young man back in the middle east, I pick up on these sort of things." Lockon gave a simple shrug.

"Fair enough. Actually, the only real reason I'm here now is because my brother was the previous Lockon."

"The previous Lockon? I see, the names are titles that are passed down through family lines?"

"Lockon is a speacial case," Allelujah explained, "Lockon's older brother Neil died in battle four years ago. Then, when Celestial Being was regrouping, Setsuna found the new Lockon in Ireland." Sergei gave an exhausted sigh.

"Looks like I have a history lesson in store for me."

* * *

><p>Louise pressed her head against the wall of the shower, the warm water pouring down her neck and shoulders.<p>

Saji...

He had grown from since they last met. She held her hands together and cupped her face, as though trying to prevent her thoughts from falling down the drain. Memories flowed through her mind, stopping and going at their own leisure.

_"...it's beautiful...Saji"_

_"So it's Celestial Being is it?"_

_"I'll destroy you...I'll eliminate you ALL BY MYSELF!"_

_"He's doing well...he's working in space."_

_"Louise...don't tell me you're in a mobile suit!"_

_"That man is a member of Celestial Being!"_

_"You blame Celestial Being and the Gundams for the reason the world is twisted, but have you ever wondered what the reason was for Celestial Being's existence?"_

_"You are just a fed-up, spoiled brat who just can't stand things not going the way you want!"_

_"I'm sorry Louise! I should've been there for you! Instead I went into space an left you alone!"_

She turned off the shower and wrapped a robe around herself after drying off. She sat down on the edge of the bed in the room she was given. She didn't know how long she sat there before someone tapped on the door. She hesitantly got up and unlocked the door. It slid open and she was presented with a girl in a Celestial Being uniform with long pink hair and cool green eyes.

"Sorry to bother you," the girl said with a friendly incline of her head, "I'm Feldt Grace, I was told to help you settle in."

"Oh, uh...sure, please come in," Louise struggled to say. She was actually taken aback. This girl wasn't like Setsuna, neither was that Sumeragi lady that brought her to this room. They were both more...emotional? That was probably it. The girl, Feldt, came into the room and immediately began sizing her up with her eyes.

"Hmm...well, you look about my size. I guess we would just have to make with what's due." She crossed to the closet and started shifting through the various articles of clothing. "Do you have any preferences at all?"

"Oh, no I don't," said Louise, giving her head a dismissive shake. "Not any more at least, I've sort of lost interest in those kind of things."

"Very well then, let's see, ah, here we go, please try this on."

A few minutes later, Louise stood in a Celestial Being uniform accented with turquoise. She had to admit, Feldt actually knew what she was doing.

"Um Miss Grace?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you a Gundam pilot?" Feldt laughed.

"No way, I couldn't see myself becoming a Gundam Miester in a hundred years. I'm one of Ptolemy's CICs. Besides, four operational Gundams is more than enough."

"Then how come another one appeared?" Feldt dismally shook her head.

"Who knows, the whole thing just terrible really. It's just like Team Trinity all over again."

"What's Team Trinity?" At this Feldt immediately realized she must have done something wrong, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, dear heavens I forgot, I'm sorry."

"No please, go ahead," Louise urged, wondering why she would be apologizing because of her of all people. Feldt began twisting her hands in hesitation.

"Well...four years ago we were approached by a different group of Gundams. Their Miesters also claimed that they were with Celestial Being."

"Were they?"

"Most likely no. If they were then they would at least refrain from doing what they did."

"Why?" Louise asked cautiously, feeling a growing sense of dread. "What did they do?"

"Well...they were ones who-" At that moment the door slid open and a younger girl in a uniform with a skirt poked her head in, a hurried exspression on her face.

"Feldt! I was looking all over for you! Sumeragi wants everyone in the briefing room now!"

"Mileina what's wrong?"

"It's that new Gundam! The pilot is about to broadcast another video!"

* * *

><p>"This guy must love to hear himself talk," Lockon observed, as Setsuna and Tieria entered.<p>

"So what's going on?" asked Setsuna.

"All the networks in the world have been over-ridden," Sumeragi explained, "All of them are displaying a countdown accompanied by a scrolling message that states that another broadcast by Veritas will commence shortly, please stand by."

"I don't get it," said Tieria. "How is this 'Veritas' able to do this a second time?"

"What do you mean?" asked Saji.

"The quantum processing system, Veda, is under the control of the Innovators. Veda does more than just gather and compile raw data and information. It also acts as an operating system for mobile suits equipped with GN-Drives. In addition, Veda can also be used to actually control the flow of digital information."

"So are you saying whoever is conducting these broadcasts is by-passing Veda?"

"Exactly, I'm surprised the Innovators weren't able to disrupt this one."

"What about the Innovators?" Most of the people in the room were surprised by the entrance of Louise, Feldt, and Mileina, but mostly because of her apparent knowledge of the Innovators, although there was one who was surprised for another reason. Saji immediatly looked Louise up-and-down a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Of course she noticed. "What?" She and Saji then caught each others eyes and blushed, momentarily understanding what the other was thinking.

"Can we change the focus of our attention please?" asked Anew from the front of the room, "Veritas' broadcast is about to begin."**  
><strong>

**all media networks**

_A white background with a blue circle with a red "V" over it (Veritas' logo)._

Greetings all!

Most of you I can imagine were shocked by the actions of anti-government terrorists and the dramatic battle that followed the fall of the Africa tower. The reason for the Orbital Elevator's auto-purge was a detonation induced by a high-energy yielding particle beam. But let me ask you all something.

Why the hell would anyone use something, let alone a weapon, without testing it first?

Terrorists? Definitely a matter of debate. But the uniforms and weaponry of the faction involved with the incident at the Low Orbital Station is evidence of their origins. Ex-military or rogue military affiliation. One thing about the military is that they ALWAYS test weapons before they use them. But where in the world could a weapon of this description be tested? Well...it just so happens that I have an answer to that question.

_Image of a massive crater in the middle a desert._

Behold, the former capital of the Kingdom of Suille. There's also a second site, the former capital of the Kingdom of Richera, but I was incapable of securing a photo at the time.  
>Back to the Kingdom of Suille.<br>A perfect, not to mention tragic, target for testing any random weapon of mass destruction. But something perked my interest. At the time of the blast, I was eavesdropping a meeting between the Royal Family of Suille and an induvidual by the name of Mahal, one of the division leaders of the Anti-Federation organization Katheron. Katheron, which takes its name from the Greek word for "pure," is easily the largest of the anti-Federation terrorist groups. Using that logic, it would only make sense to use such a weapon to deal a direct blow to such an organization. But who would that benefit the most?

*audible sigh*

You know what, screw it. You probably want to know what the weapon looks like right? Well then fine by me.

**Ptolemios II, Briefing Room**

Almost everyone in the room gasped.

"No way, he actually got footage of it!"

**all media networks**

_Video of Memento Mori, plays until the laser fires and the camera shakes and goes to static._

There you go! Someone up-and-built a satellite weapon on the Orbital Ring. That must take a lot of cold, hard cash and blood money to build. Just tie a little ribbon on it and it would be the perfect gift for a terrorist. Just on little problem.

TERRORISTS CAN'T BUY CRAP LIKE THIS, LET ALONE BUILD IT!

No matter what vice you come from; mafioso, cartel, terror cell; you would never have the resources or the man power to achieve the existence of such a weapon. But who can? Let me see...

_ID photos of those named._

B.G. Arthur Goodman, Homer Katagiri, Barak Zinin, Lee Zhejiang, and Aber Rindt. These are the criminals responsible for the creation of such a terrible weapon, and what is the Federation Government doing about it?

_Veritas' logo_

And a congratulations to Celestial Being. Your efforts in organizing a spontaneous joint-effort will no doubt go down in history. Just hunt down that final Throne and you'll get yourself a clean slate.

This is Veritas Stigma, the Gundam Meister of a new era. Peace out!

**Ptolemios II, Briefing Room**

The Broadcast ended, and everyone starred in silence. After a painful few moments, Lockon looked around and spoke up.

"Well, now what do we do?"


	7. After the Storm

_"One does not establish a dictatorship in order to safeguard a revolution; one makes a revolution in order to establish a dictatorship."_  
><em>-George Orwell<em>

**Ptolemios II**

Setsuna, the other Miesters and Marie were all together in the briefing room.

"So he knows about the Thrones, and he has a genuine GN Drive," said Tierria. Allelujah scratched his head in frustration.

"This is just crazy. The only good thing about this situation is that this Veritas person isn't going over the top."

"Oh he's going over the top," said Lockon, "He just isn't killing people left and right."

"He must also have access to Veda."

"What makes you think that?" Marie asked Tierria.

"First off, he is able to broadcast media that the Innovators themselves can't get a hold on. Second, he is able to access information that very few people can. And finally, he knows about the Innovators themselves."

"How the heck do you know that last bit?"

"Because he made references, two now, to the supposed leaders of the Innovators. His name is Ribbons Almark." They all knew about what Tierria found out during the party, but no one really got the point until Allelujah remembered something.

_"This, and a little ribbon of control over the media..."  
>"Just tie a little ribbon on it and it would be the perfect gift for a terrorist."<em>

"He made references to a ribbon twice, once in each broadcast."

"Exactly," confirmed Tierria.

"But what do we do about it?" Setsuna asked, fists clenched in fustration.

"Nothing," said Lockon. Everyone gaped at him. "Look, I think this guy knows what he's doing. He knows the people are going to be riled up after those last two broadcasts. He's probably going to lay low for a little and see how things blow over. After which he will look at the results and make a move based off of that."

"Sounds reasonable," said Setsuna.

"But how are we supposed to catch him if he's in hiding?" Allelujah asked.

"Unfortunately," Tierria answered, "unless we figure out where he's hiding, we can't do anything about it."

* * *

><p>Louise sat on the edge of the bed, hands twisting in her lap and head hung. So the Innovators were causing all this pain and suffering? But they helped her, Mr. Almark especially. But then...what about all those people who died? She buried her head in her hands. What was she going to do? Gundams killed her family. Saji is alive but with Celestial Being. The A-Laws are responsible for the incident at the orbital elevator. And the Innovators, who backed the A-Laws, were the ones who helped her through her pains.<p>

There was a light tapping on the door.

"Who's there?" she hesitantly called out, her voice soft and pitifully weak.

"It's me," Saji's cautious voice replied.

"Oh...um...come in." The door slid open and Saji came in, dressed in a casual shirt and pants that Louise was all familiar with. It was relieving to see him like that actually.

"Hey, are you alright?" She nodded a few times.

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess " She shivered momentarily, but Saji still noticed. He came to the edge of the bed and placed his hands on her shoulder and forehead.

"Are you cold?"

"No," she said, even as she shivered again. Saji gently sat down next to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. She buried her face into the warm confines of his neck, eyes closed, savoring the gentle warmth. "Saji...what do I do?"

"What do you mean?" Her fingers grabbed onto the material of Saji's shirt.

"After all that has happened...I nearly killed you without realizing it. First time was at Proud, when I assisted in the deployment of the automatons. Then there was that time when we were fighting Celestial Being. In the battle where we lost the lieutenant, I tried to charge in and attack this ship head on despite all the warnings from the other officers."

"Don't say that," Saji almost pleaded, tightening his hold on Louise.

"Why?"

"Before that battle, I was helping out the mechanic. But I wanted to do more. I felt so useless at the time, so I asked them to put me on one of the gunner positions." Louise made the connection.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to continue." Tears began to seep from her eyes and she felt tear drops on the back of her neck, Saji was crying too. "Saji...I'm sorry...I...I..."

"No Louise, we are both at fault. Let us forgive each other."

**A-Laws Carrier  
><strong>**Indian Ocean**

Colonel Kati Mannequin and Billy Katagiri scrutinized Lieutenant Andre Smirnov as he informed them of what had happened between Louise and the Gundam. Kati sighed.

"So her boyfriend was traveling with Celestial Being ever since Proud. I guess it can't be helped. Did you get the name of the Gundam pilot by any chance?"

"No ma'am; however, I could tell that the pilot knew the Warrant Officer by name and he sounded as though he had his origins in the Middle East."

"Setsuna!" Billy growled.

"What?" Kati was now surprised. Billy had an obvious anger when he spoke next.

"You recognized Cujo didn't you Kati? Well when Celestial Being returned, some punk by the name of Setsuna came to where I was saying to collect Cujo, calling her 'Sumeragi Lee Noriega' and saying she was Celestial Beings tactical forecaster! I saw him again at that function."

"So you think this 'Setsuna' was the one who the Lieutenant was referring to?"

"Without a doubt," said another voice. Mr. Bushido had slipped in when no one was looking.

"Oh Graham," said Billy in a surprised tone, "I didn't see you there. You should really make a noise every once in a while."

"Graham?" Now it was Kati's turn to be surprised. She quickly put it together and was shocked over the drastic change from the Union's FLAG ace to this man in a mask. "Graham Aker? Oh my God, you've been Mr. Bushido this entire time? What happened to you?"

"That young Gundam pilot, Setsuna," he explained, raising his hands to his face and removing his mask to show his scars. "He gave me these four, almost five, years ago. I saw him before then too. You remember, don't you Billy?"

"Five years ago? No I'm afraid I don't."

"He was the young man who was snooping around while we were in Krugis."

"What?"

"Yes, the one hiding behind a rock. Dark skin, black hair..."

"Gah! I'm an idiot!" Billy smacked his forehead as Graham replaced his mask. "Why didn't I make the connection sooner?"

"Don't get upset at yourself Billy," said Graham, "I always thought that kid died a long time ago. So it came as a surprise to me too."

"So what do we do now?" Kati rested her forehead in her hands. The office door then slid open and Patrick Colasour rushed in.

"Hey Colonel! Ah!" he ducked his head to avoid the cubic paperweight that Kati threw at him.

"How many times have I told you to KNOCK before you enter?"

"But it's important Colonel!"

"I don't care!"

"The civilians who survived the Auto-purge are-"

"Get out off- wait, what?"

"A single Linear Train was discovered not far from the Tower. All the civilians on board have survived!"


	8. In Motion

_"When dictatorship is a fact, revolution becomes a right."  
>-Victor Hugo<em>

**60 Miles South of Africa Tower**

Local Law Enforcement and Regular Federation Forces were all over the place. A short distance from the now horizontal Linear Train a medical tent was setup. Among the those being treated were 31 men, 29 women, and 11 children under the age of 18. Also at the scene were reporters and military inspectors.

A few kilometers away; three rogue agents, two from Katheron and one from the Coup de'tat Forces, spied on the scene from a distance. Things didn't go perfectly, but at least the future still looked hopeful. As soon as the vital information was gathered, they packed up and left.

**Ptolemios II**

Back in space, everyone could finally feel relaxed. Setsuna had himself looked at and checked out okay. Allelujah, Marie, and Sergei were still talking to each other. Mileina feel asleep and Feldt decided to carry her back to her room as Lasse and Anew continued to pilot the ship. Lock-on and Tierria helped Ian with Gundam repairs and Sumeragi was in her room having another drink. In one of the bedrooms, Louise was asleep, her head laying in Saji's lap. Saji himself was gently stroking her hair.

As it turns out, she also had the ring he gave her four years ago. The both of them, he figured, were extremely fortunate. They had both lost their families, both were involved one way or another with the Gundams and Celestial Being, and both nearly killed each other without realizing it.  
>Louise moaned in her sleep and Saji responded by gently adjusting her so that she was laying flat on the bed. He laid on his side, looking at Louise. He tenderly reached out and brushed her cheek, still warm and soft. Back then he was hesitant and Louise was the one who was always outgoing in their unique little relationship. He remembered when they first met.<br>It was lunch at school, and Saji was exhausted from his morning classes. Before he realized it, someone was prodding his shoulder. He awoke to see a girl with bright, emerald-blue eyes and long blonde hair shaking a finger in his face and scorning him for resting his head on the table.

_"You're going to catch a dreadful cold!"_

He smiled, then fell asleep, his arm still half-way between himself and a girl named Louise.

* * *

><p>Setsuna woke up, remembered everything that transpired before he went to sleep, got dressed, and went to the Ptolemios' mess room. Tierria and newcomer Sergei were the other ones in the room. Tierria looked up from his breakfast and acknowledged Setsuna with a nod. "Setsuna."<p>

"Tierria." He sat down after getting some breakfast and started eating.

"You guys don't talk a lot do you?" asked Sergei. To which both Setsuna and Tierria answered with a synonymous: "No."

* * *

><p>Everyone was up and moving, mostly just wandering around the Ptolemios and waiting for news. Sumeragi wandered onto the bridge as Lasse, Anew, Mileina, and Feldt were basically doing nothing except making sure the ship didn't veer left or right.<p>

"So should I ask how everyone is doing?" asked Sumeragi as she sat down in her chair.

"Not unless you want to know what we had for breakfast," said Lasse. Sumeragi sighed.

"Never mind then."

Back in a bedroom, Saji gently nudged Louise awake. She moaned and open her eyes, puzzled at first, but then she remembered everything that happened and placed a hand on Saji's chest. "Saji?"

"Yes?"

"This is the safest place for us isn't it?"

"Seems that way. Even though we're among Celestial Being, were safer with them than anywhere else." Louise leaned foreword and pressed her face against Saji's neck.

"Let's not get up just yet. Stay with me for a while longer."

"I will," said Saji, pulling her into an embrace.

On the bridge, Lock-on slowly drifted in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Any news?"

"No...not yet..." said a still sleepy Mileina.

"If we don't get anything from the actual news reports, at least we will hopefully receive something from Wang Liu Mei," said Sumeragi. There was a beeping noise and Feldt checked her computer screen.

"Sumeragi, it's an encoded message from Wang Liu Mei!"

"Well speak of the devil, what does she say?" Feldt decoded the message and skimmed through it, her eyes growing wider as she progressed. Suddenly she twisted around in her seat to face the others.

"Sumeragi, everyone needs to hear this!"

* * *

><p>Mileina's voice burst over the intercom. "Everyone to the briefing room immediately! Urgent and important news was just received from the surface! Everyone to the briefing room!" Saji and Louise nearly jumped and Saji nearly bumped into the bedroom door as the two of them rushed out. Ian and Allelujah had to put some repair tools away and quickly issue instructions to the Haros before leaving the hanger. Within the span of a few minutes everyone was in the briefing room.<p>

"Whats going on?" Tierria asked, his stoic voice showing concern.

"We just received a message from Wang Liu Mei," Sumeragi explained. "It contains a video file. Feldt, play the message."

"Yes ma'am." Feldt quickly turned on the large computer screen and set up the video. Saji tapped Setsuna on the shoulder.

"Who's Wang Liu Mei?"

"She's one of our informants." The video started playing and the image of Wang Liu Mei came into view with Hong Long by her side in the background.

_"Attention Gundam Miesters, congratulations on your efforts at the Africa Tower, but there are some things you need to know. I'm sure you all know about this Veritas Stigma character. The higher-ups in the A-Laws have already considered designating him as Anti-Government Agent Number 1. But more on that some other time. In case you haven't been able to get the news, here's this."_

Liu Mei's image was replaced with an AEUN news anchor.

_"This just in, a single linear train has been discovered not far from the tower. On the train were 71 survivors!"_

Everyone in the news either gasped in amazement, breathed a sigh of relief, or said something along the lines of: "Hallelujah!"

_"How they survived is both a mystery and a miracle. And further more, once all information has been gathered from the survivors, we will know who is truly responsible for the destruction of the Africa Tower."_

The news feed ended and Liu Mei came back on.

_"Since there is no way the A-Laws can silence the voices of 71 people, including women and children, the truth will come out and opposition to the Federation will rise considerably. Please stay alert and try to find this Veritas. Wang Liu Mei out."_

The video message ended everyone looked at each other in amazement. Sumeragi broke the silence.

"So, we now have three options. First, we can use the new support of world opinion and continue against the A-Laws as we usually have. Second, we focus on finding Veritas while providing assistance to Anti-Federation Forces. Or we just sit tight and look at how things turn out."

"I say we try and find Veritas first," said Allelujah.

"I'm not so sure about that," said Lock-on, "this guy probably had it all planned out for a long time. He would've no doubt found a place where nobody could find him. I would actually prefer to provide assistance to Katheron, even if it goes against Celestial Beings' doctrine."

"Actually, not looking for Veritas would most likely be the best tactic to find him," said Tierria.

"How so?" asked Saji.

"Because there's a good chance that Veritas is looking for an opportune moment to make his next move. And at any rate, we should focus more on the Innovators than a Gundam pilot who actual seems to understand our ideals better than the Thrones."

"You people keep talking about the Thrones!" Louise interjected. "Who are they? And what did they do?"

Almost everyone froze, unsure how to proceed. Feldt, after opening and closing her mouth a few times, looked to Sumeragi. "Umm...should I...Miss Sumeragi?" Sumeragi closed her eyes in thought before replying.

"Very well, but have Tierria narrate the text. He would be better at explaining all this than the rest of us." Both Feldt and Tierria nodded and Feldt brought up a data file on screen. She cycled through the pictures as Tierria gave an oral but stoic report of the data's content.

"Four years ago, 2308 A.D. to be exact, the three national blocs organized a joint-exercise in the Taklamakan Desert, known by the Union's Military as Project G. The purpose of the operation was to capture or destroy our original Gundams with overwhelming numbers."

"Yeah, that was sure embarrassing," Allelujah commented.

"If you don't want me to expose all of your thoughts and emotions on Miss Parfacy, I advise you shut up and let me continue," Tierria snapped, Allelujah's face turning red at the remark and Marie giggled. This made Louise wonder what the heck did Celestial Being do to her former lieutenant but she ignored the thought. "The operation failed due to the arrival of these three machines, {schematics of the Gundam Thrones appear on screen} after their intervention all forces dispersed. We met up with this group later and identified their machines as Gundam Throne Eins, Gundam Throne Zwei, and Gundam Throne Drei. The make of these Throne models are almost identical to that of our Gundams. However, they all used pseudo-GN Drives, which caused the Thrones to have a limited flight time. In addition, the particles they emitted were not purified. As of now, the full effects of these impure particles are unknown. The pilots called themselves Team Trinity. {pictures of the three Trinity siblings} Johann Trinity was the leader of the trio, his younger brother is Michael Trinity, and the girl is Nena Trinity."

"They're all related?" Louise inquired.

"Correct. After they met with us, and didn't give us any reason to accept them as Gundam Miesters, they began their own armed intervention. They were merciless and downright inhuman. They began attacking non-military targets and even civilians." Tierria then paused before dropping the bombshell. "They were the ones responsible for the attack in Spain." Everyone was eyeing Louise for her response. Her eyes had widened considerably at Tierria's words, but she didn't do much, not for a few moments at least.

"And...where are they now?" she slowly asked.

"All but dead," said Setsuna. He continued as red "X"s appeared on the first two pictures. "Michael Trinity was killed by a warmonger of a mercenary and Johann was killed shortly afterward, with what I suspect to be Michael's Throne. The mercenary, Ali al-Saachez, still has possession of a modified model of Throne Zwei."

"And...the girl?"

"Nena Trinity...is still alive."

"And...is she-"

"Forget it," Sumeragi interjected, startling Louise out of her focus on vengeance. "Nena is the least of our concerns. I can understand your want for revenge but there are greater problems we need to put our energy to. Now, when we do take care of those issues, and if you still want to, _then _we will help you in tracking her down. Are you satisfied?" Louise appeared crestfallen and her gaze wandered. Saji placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little but then relaxed, leaning into Saji and prompting an embrace.

"Yes...I agree."


	9. History Progression Chapter

**History Progression Chapter**

Due to the actions of all parties involved with the incident, and the testimony of the survivors, the Auto-Purge of the Africa Tower encouraged public dissidence toward the Federation government and especially the A-Laws (all thanks to the mug shots of A-Law superiors supplied by Veritas Stigma). Katheron in particular became a force to be reckoned with as many openly volunteered to join the infamous rebel faction. To further add to the troubles of the A-Laws, the region of Taribia declared independence and received aid from Katheron. When the A-Laws and regular Federation forces launched an armed invasion in an attempt to "pacify" the region, Celestial Being intervened and succeeded in repelling most of the Federation forces by specifically targeting A-Law units. The campaign was deemed a failure and the Prime Minister of a newly christened New Republic of Taribia (the exact same Prime Minister who attempted to use Celestial Being against the Union five years prior) publicly announced that Celestial Being would be able to reside within the borders of the very nation they had once attacked for promoting war. The power supply from the nearby Orbital Elevator was cut off but the newly independent people were little affected by this.

Not long afterwards, former ESF Field Commander Pang Hercury led both Katheron and the Coup d'etat Faction in a military campaign in central Africa. Meticulous planning and effective albeit slow execution enabled them to seize the Africa Tower soon after repairs were complete. The anti-government forces declared the establishment of the Human Earth Sphere Alliance and was able to set up a strong opposition to the Federation without resorting to disruption of the flow of power from the Solar Power Generation System. The A-Laws made multiple attempts to dislodge the HERA, but all efforts were foiled by Celestial Being.

The final blow to the Federation at this point in time came from the middle east. With the aid of Celestial Being and useful intel from one "Kamal Majirif," Katharon ousted the Federation's presence within the region of Azadistan. With the restoration of her homeland, Marina Ismail was instated as the Royal Ruler of New Azadistan. The three nations then agreed to a Joint-Neutrality Initiative, proposed by Marina of Azadistan. Within the bounds of the agreement, the 3 nations would have defensive militaries, free trade of both solar power and fossil fuels, and asylum for Celestial Being and Katheron just as long as they don't use national land for attacks on the Federation and A-Laws.

Throughout all this, the crew of the Ptolemios continuously searched for any sign of Veritas Stigma and his Shadow Gundam. But Veritas had indeed planned his actions well and has managed to remain hidden all this time. To add to the list of their concerns, Celestial Being was given an encoded message from Wong Liu Mei. As expected, the Innovators were furious and were searching vigorously for the unknown Gundam Meister as well. However, having just as much luck as Celestial Being, the Innovators' leader, Ribbons Almark, has requested a meeting to discuss "the big problem" that they both share. Feeling uneasy about the whole idea, the crew of the Ptolemios set course for Lagrange 2...

...the dark side of the moon.


End file.
